


（堂良）祝好（七）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（七）

光线闪烁的舞池忽明忽暗，令人看不清道不明的，除却昏暗的灯光，还有舞池最中央，那个让人挪不开眼的孟鹤堂。

周九良目不转睛的盯着他，平日里那个温和阳光的孟鹤堂，此刻似乎成为危险的化身，成为欲望的名词，吸引着不知多少人的目光。

俊朗的外形，深邃的眸子，健硕的肉体，还有嘴角若有若无勾起的一抹笑，浑身上下每一个头发丝儿都写满了诱惑。

周九良看呆了，不自觉的咽了口口水，抄起饮料，灌了一大口想要润润喉。

带着酒精气的液体入喉，周九良才意识到自己喝对吧不是气泡水，而是刚才孟鹤堂喝剩的半杯龙舌兰。

小孩儿慌了神，看了看舞池中间的人，又看了看身边的秦霄贤。

回家，得回家才行。

周九良脑子里就只有这一个念头，他挣扎着站起来，却发现脚软的挪不开步子。

“贤儿，我去趟卫生间。”强挤出这几句话，周九良跌跌撞撞的走去卫生间。

坐在狭小的隔间里，周九良只觉得喉咙发烫，脚下发软，眼睛慢慢不怎么聚光，脑子也不太清明。

“求你，不要，求求你…”

周九良一脸痛苦，扭弄着身体，似乎在躲避些什么。他的眼睛黑洞洞的，失去光亮，只见些许畏惧和绝望。

“救救我大哥哥，求求你，救救我…谁都可以，求你们，救我……”

蹦的心满意足的孟鹤堂回到卡座，四下望了望，没看到周九良，问秦霄贤说“九良呢？没看到他。” “上厕所去了，应该一会就回来了。

孟鹤堂似是而非的点点头，等了半晌也不见周九良回来。

“我去找找他去，怎么回事，这人咋还走丢了。”孟鹤堂去厕所转了一圈，唤了几声，“九良？九良你在吗？”

跑哪儿去了？孟鹤堂自顾自想着，给周九良拨了个电话，电话另一头的声音倒是从厕所的隔间里传了出来。

“诶，这不是在这儿吗？”孟鹤堂敲了敲隔间的门，“九良？我是你孟哥啊，你在吗？开门啊。”

隔间里依旧没人应声。

怎么了这是？孟鹤堂撅着腚，从下面看见熟悉的鞋子，确定了里面是周九良。又看了看保证厕所里没其他人，自己叹了口气，心说，但愿别有人进来，我不是变态啊。

孟鹤堂从旁边的隔间翻过去，看见周九良，到坐在马桶上，闭着眼，睡着了的样子。

“这孩子，在这儿睡了还？不嫌味儿啊。”孟鹤堂想去把他搀起来，发现他浑身湿透，头发也湿漉漉的贴在额头，嘴唇泛着白色，整个人很虚弱的样子。

孟鹤堂突然紧张了起来，“九良？你怎么了九良？”

孟鹤堂一个熊抱抱起周九良，就往外跑。

路上有些颠着了，周九良醒了，脑子依旧糊涂，只感觉自己躺在一个温暖的怀抱里，这似乎是他唯一可以抓住的救命稻草。

周九良揪着孟鹤堂的衣领，脑袋埋在他怀里，依偎着蹭了蹭。淡淡薰衣草的香气慢慢的安抚了他紧绷的身体，缓缓的，周九良放松了下来。

感受到怀里的人慢慢舒缓下来，孟鹤堂又轻轻唤了声，“九良？还不舒服吗？我们回家好不好？”

迷迷糊糊的周九良用鼻音哼唧着，软软糯糯的，像一个长不大的小孩子。

孟鹤堂考虑到朱鹤松可能不在家，就没把周九良送回去那边，直接抱他回自己车上，叫了个代驾，直奔自己家去。

在车上，周九良靠在孟鹤堂肩头，舒舒服服的睡着。

“什么啊，还是个小孩子罢了。”孟鹤堂轻轻笑叹了口气，摸了摸周九良头顶的小钢丝球，手感似乎还不错。

“孟哥……”

孟鹤堂听见小孩儿叫自己，以为他醒了不舒服，扭头看过去，却是周九良梦里的呓语。

“孟哥…”听着他一声一声的在梦里叫自己的名字，孟鹤堂又笑了

“嗯，小九良，我在呢，我会一直在的。”


End file.
